Иван Босиљчић
Ivan Bosiljčić / Иван Босиљчић (Užice, January 15, 1979) is a Serbian movie, theater, TV and voice actor. He is popular for his leading roles in numerous television and cinematographic roles, as well as in theatrical musicals. During high school, he showed musical talent and he set up his own band, Rok Apoteka. Upon completing high school, Bošiljčić moved to Novi Sad to attend the Academy of Arts under Vida Ognjenović in 2001. He later moved to Belgrade to pursue his acting career. His first roles were in Serbian dubs of children’s animated programs such as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and in Yu-Gi-Oh!. His first appearance in a bigger role occurred in 2004 when he starred in a television film produced by the Radio Television of Serbia named "О штетности дувана" (English: About the dangers of tobacco). Although Ivan from an early age starred in some musical productions such as Grease, it wasn’t until his breakthrough roles in the Terazije Theatre located in Belgrade (the Serbian equivalent to Broadway) that he became noticed. National interest came after Bosiljčić acted in "Стижу долари" (The dollars are coming). He appeared in both seasons one and two as a young accountant. Mostly a musical theater actor, some of his more well-known roles include "Цигани лете у небо" (Gypsies fly in the sky), Kiss me Kate, Chicago, "Светлости позорнице" (Stage Lights) and A Chorus Line. All of these are performed at the Terazije Theatre. He also stars in the emotional drama "Јасмин на странпутици" (Jasmin on the crossroads) in the Slavija Theatre in Belgrade. In 2007 he became a regular in the famous musical Les Misérables at the Belgrade Madlenianum Opera House, while in 2012 starred in musical Rebecca in the same opera. Some other theatre productions he has appeared in are "Hamlet", "Богојављанска ноћ" (Bogojavljanska noć; for which he received an award for the best young actor), "Mileva Einstein" and "Брзина таме" (The speed of the night). Bosiljčić is also starring in the Terazije Theatre production of "Маратонци трче почасни круг" (Maratonci trče počasni krug), which opened in may 2008. He is playing the role of Mirko Topalović. Bošiljcić acted in popular RTS shows "Бела лађа" (White Ship) and "Рањени орао" (Wounded Eagle), where he was one of the main characters. In 2015 and 2016, he starred in the TV Prva's Serbian remake of ER - "Ургентни центар" (lit. Emergency Center) as Dr. Arsić, a role identical to Doug Ross, played by George Clooney. He has also had previous television roles as Nenad Aleksić in Wounded Eagle and Bojan Lazarević in "Љубав и мржња" (Love and hatred). He has also had minor role in the film "Spleen" produced by an Italian film maker with an Italian crew as well as Serbian movies "Страх од летења" (Fear of flying) and "Moné". At the National Film Festival in Niš in 2008 he was praised for the role as Vasile in the film "На лепом плавом Дунаву" (On the Beautiful Blue Danube). In 2006 Bosiljčić completed compulsory military service, which must be completed by the Serbian law. He is married to renown Serbian singer Jelena Tomašević; the couple has a daughter named Nina, born on 24 January 2012. Besides Serbian, he is fluent in English and Russian. Dubbing studios * Loudworks * Moby * Watchout * Livada Beograd * Supersonic Voice roles Disney Non-Disney Links * IMDB * Facebook page * Facebook profile * Wikipedia Gallery Frozen8.jpg|At the Frozen premiere. Frozen7.jpg|At the Frozen premiere with Jelena Gavrilović. Frozen1.jpg|At the Frozen premiere with Stefan Bundalo, Andrijana Oliverić and Nikola Bulatović. frozen10.jpg|At the Frozen premiere. __FORCETOC__ Category:Dubbers Category:Voice actors